theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Secondary Characters in TLoJ: TEC
The following is list of secondary characters on the show, The Legend of Jack: The Epicness Continues. Miscellaneous Characters *Baxter-Drug dealer who is the gang's neighbor. (†) *Nathan-Sexist who is jealous of Jack and goes to steal Pug on multiple occasions.(†) *Jack Junior-Jack's son. 12 years old. (†) *Vladimir Putin-President of Russia and enemy of Nick and his gang. *Humpday-Zon's pet camel. (†) *Toby-With the unexpected death of Junior, Savannah adopts a new son in order to make up for the loss. However, he is only three years old. Nick's Nukers *Bruce-Local gas station merchant, often helps Nick build nukes. (†) *Micheal-A crook who works with Nick. (†) *Terrence-A drug addict alcoholic middle aged hitman arsonist who is trying to redeem himself. (†) *Bob-A man with personal demons. Tries to come back from the things he did. (†) *Patrick-A overweight robber who used to work with Vladimir Putin and nuclear science. (†) Nick's Family (Season 3) *April Chamblers-Nick's love interest. (†) *Megan Chamblers-April's daughter. She has a disabilty to not speak until Nick cures her. (†) *Tara Chamblers-April's sister. Is an open homosexual and has a girlfriend named Sam. She is a police officer. (†) Ahmad's Employee's *Stryker-A brewsman who makes litle incom but more than minimum wage. *Clarissa-An old friend of Ahmad who works with him. *Ivan-The janitor who loves to party. Love Interests *Sky-Sci's lover. Very stubborn. *Erica-Toon's lover.(†) *Lassie-Lego's lover. Interested in unusual things. *Jennifer-Nick's lover.(†) *Pugette-Pug's lover. Likes to eat squirrels. *Michonne-Ahamd's lover.(†) *Thalia-Zon's lover. Wants to start a family with Zon. *June-Sklei's lover. Has control issues. *Bianca-Ermac's lover. *Savannah-Jack's wife. She is a very independent yet loving wife. *Olivia Perri/Cat Woman-Toon's second lover and is revealed to be the daring vigilante. Bat Toon's Allies *Commissioner Jordans-One of the few uncorrupt cops in the city who doesn't work with Dark Lord. *William Tonks-A man who help created Bat Toon. He often funds the equipment. *Blake Kelly-Another cop who helps Bat Toon when needed formerly. Revealed to be George Stavonivich's boss and tries to kill Bat Toon. *Tyreese Wallus-A spy for Bat Toon who spies on Dark Lord. *Justin Howard/Bat Toon-A cop who dons the Bat Toon mantle after Toon fakes his own death. Dark Lord's Aquaintances *George Stavonivich/Bang-One of his most loyal henchmen. Uses venom to become super-sized, 7 feet high and 6 feet wide. *Daryl Rhee/Poison-One of the three new recruits who were injected with the serum. Similair to Bang, except a little smaller. *Rick Monroe/Lethal-One of the three new recruits who were injected with the serum. Similair to Bang, except a little widder and shorter. (†) *Glenn Dixon/Shriek-One of the three new recruits who were injected with the serum. Similair to Bang, except a little taller and skinnier. *Dylan Carmelo-Rookie member who quickly makes his way up Dark Lord's hierarchy to the point of gaining his trust. Rival Drug Gang *Rodridgo "Crazy Hate" Torrenjo-A kingpin for a drug empire who invested in Dark Lord's services. (†) *Danny Tuco-Cousin of Rodrigo who has a vendetta on Rick Monroe. (†) *Victor Agapinto-An ex-DEA agent who joined the Meth buisness. (†) *Matthew Routh-The main meth cooker with a dark past. *Brandon Vaughn-A man in/out of jail constantly and helps cook meth hoping to store the cash away. *Around 50 Unnammed Members (†) Sci's Band *Rodrick-Bass player. (†) *Moe-Drum player. (†) *Finn-Guitar player. (†) Junior's Friends *Ricky-Junior's best friend who often gets in trouble with him. Junior's School Employees *Mrs. Dickerson-Junior's teacher who thinks he is troubled. *Principal Chalmers-The principal who just doesn't give two shits and finds Junior comedic. *Superintendent Skinner-The super intendent who keeps the principal in check. *Groundskeeper Miller-The groundskeeper who is terrified of Junior. *Counselor Macky-The guidance conselour who secretly does pot. *Assistant Principal Howard-The assisstant principal who stays locked in her room. Mentioned Characters *Sam-The girlfriend of Tara Chambler. *Rufus-Jack's ex-girlfriend. (†)